Kids Grow Up and Fall in Love
by Miss Trysts
Summary: Sequal to I Love You Too. All the main characters kids have grown in 14 years and are going to their old high school. Even though they have all been friends since birth will they grow apart when some grow closer together. All Main character my original.
1. Meet the Characters

**Summary:** Miley and Oliver's kids are Alexander and Kalisa (Alex and Kali), Lilly and Jackson's kids are Austin and Candriana (Candri), and Kayliee and Max's kids are Derek and Crystalyn (called Crystal by her closest friends). Will romance blossom between this group. They've all know each other for 14 years. But then again high school does some strange things to you. Sequal to I love you too.

**Characters:  
**  
**Kalisa** _(Kali)_** Oken:** 14 year old daughter of Oliver and Miley Oken. She is a perect replica of her mother on looks but a complete opposite when it comes to personality. Kali is shy, pretty, and very very very athletic. She is on all guys teams and is the captain of a few of them. Baseball, basketball, football, hockey, and skateboarding. Her older twin brother is Alex. No one knows she has her mothers voice and can also play guitar.

**Alexander** _(Alex)_** Oken:** 14 year old son of Oliver and Miley Oken. He's got blondish/brownish hair and inherited his dad's "donut" genes meaning he's completly clueless. He skateboards a little but mainly surfs. Kali's his younger twin sister.

**Austin Stewert:** 14 year old son of Jackson and Lilly Stewert. He's got shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He's the biggest troublemaker you'll ever meet and flirts with ever girl in school. Candri's his younger twin sister.

**Candriana** _(Candri)_** Stewert:** 14 year old daughter of Jackson and Lilly Stewert. She's got Lilly's straight, long, blonde hair and green eyes. She's not shy at all a dresses and sometimes ats like a flirt.

**Derek Vigent:** 14 1/2 year old Derek is a major sports fantic. He's the captain of the freshmen football team and asks out girls all the time. He's got black hair and green eyes and is the oldest of the group. His older twin sister is Crystalyn.

**Crystalyn** _(Crystal)_** Vigent:** She's 14 1/2 years oldreally quiet and has been with the same group of friends since birth. She has an amazing voice but no one knows where she inheirited it from, and she plays a ton of intruments and loves to write songs. Derek is her younger twin brother.

**Kyler Witt:** He's 14 years old and just joined the whole group with his best frien Christina. He's on the football team with Derek and Kali. He's got redish hair and brown eyes. He's petty popular and has been best friends with Christina since she moved next door when they were 7.

**Christina **_(Crissy)_** Hadet:** 14 year old girl with long red/brown hair and purplish/blueish eyes. She immediatly starts liking Austin when she first meets him but is to embarressed to admi it to anyone in the group.


	2. Chapter 1

**Vigeant House- 9476 Okale Way, Malibu- Before School**

"Derek get up! Your going to miss school." Kayliee Vigeant called up to her 14 1/2 year old son. Derek's older twin sister Crystalyn was already eating breakfast. "Derek Vigeant I mean it young man! Dont make me come up there." Derek still didn't get up. The doorbell rang and Kayliee opened it. "Oh hi Kali..Derek's not up yet." Kayliee said in a loud voice so Derek would here her. A loud thump sounded and Derek raced down the stairs in a pair of jeans and no shirt. Everyone could tell Derek liked Kali and everyone knew Kali was in love with Derek. Kali blushed.

"Ew why are you all sweaty?" Kali asked still blushing.

Derek grinned. "I was lifting weights." he lied and flexed his muscles. "You like?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish." she said coming inside and over to Crystalyn.

"Ew Derek go put a shirt..we dont want to see you shirtless." Crystalyn said. He raced upstairs. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you." A few minutes later he came racing back down the stairs and Alex, Kyler, and Crissy had arrived.

"Dude are we going or what?" Alex asked staring at muffins sitting across the room. Kali grabbed her helmet which she set on the counter.

"Lets goooo." Crissy said as her glasses slid back over her eyes. They all left and started walking towards the school while Kali skateboarded.

"Candri and Austin are coming back today." Kali said. Candri and Austin Stewert left on a two year trip to Paris when they were 12 and were finally coming back. "I soooo excited." Lilly Stewert was a famous talk show host and she recieved a news story in Paris that required her family to move their for two years.

"Homecoming is coming up." Austin stated randomly.

"You are such a donut." Crystal said laughing. "That was so random."

"Well it is! Ya'll gonna go?" he asked.

"I'm a sports girl..dances aren't my thing." Kali said. "Candri's probably all over it."

"But your on the football team." Kyler said.

"So are you." Kali said back.

"But you have to go!" Crystal said.

"Expecially if we win!" Kyler exclaimed.

"Its Jefferson..they suck..of course we'll win." Kali stated in annoyance.

"I dare you to go." Derek teased.

"And wear a dress!" Austin exclaimed laughing.

"I don't have one." Kali said angrily. "And you know that I hate dances."

"Please please please please please please please?" Crystal started to beg then everyone joined in. Kali groaned. Brady, a tall guy on the football team, waved to Kali as they all entered the school. She smiled back and skated over to him. "Oh I am hurt." Crystal said. "She totally ditched us." A few minutes later Kali waved goodbye to Brady and ran back over to everyone.

"I'm going to the dance with Brady!" Kali squealed. She, Crissy, and Crystal all started jumping up and down. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Tough love dude." Kyler said to Derek. Derek looked at him confused and annoyed. "Come on we all know you like Kali."

"Whatever," Derek said and stalked away.

* * *

**Seaview High- Cafeteria- Lunch Time **

Kali sat at Table 18 in the cafeteria with Derek and Alex. Crissy, Crystal, and Kyler came a few minutes later with their lunch. 

"I can't wait for the dance." Kali said her smile bright.

"This morning you were obsessing over why you didn't want to go." Derek said crossly. Kali looked at him narrowing her eyes.

Crystal squealed as a tall girl their age with straight long blonde hair entered the cafeteria. "Candri!!" she exclaimed and she and Kali ran over and they started jumping up and down hugging each other. Everyone was stareing at them, mainly Candri.

"Girl you look fabulous." Kali said. A voice sounded behind them.

"What about me?" A tall guy with blond hair asked. "Do I look _fabulous_?"

"Austin!" Kali squealed and she jumped on his back laughing.

"You wanna see something cool I learned from this girl I met named Brigette?" Candri said with a grin. "Watch." she casually and boredly leaned on the lunch table her mount dipped down in a sexy pout. Brady came over.

"Hey gorgerous." he said. Candri smiled at him with a flirty grin. "So there's a dance coming up..how bout you and me go together?" She smiled at him and Brady glanced at Kali realizing for the first time she was there. He turned back to Candri

"Okay," she said with a giggle. "I'll see you there." he walked away and Kali looked crushed. "What?" Candri asked.

"Nothing, its not important..." Kali said. "Excuse me for a sec." she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Kali wait," Derek said running after her.

"What just happened?" Candri asked Crystalyn.

"That guy originally was Kali's date for the dance." Kyler said coming up to Candri. He extended his hand. "I'm Kyler and thats Crissy. We transfered to this school this year."

Candri smiled. "Its nice to meet you. Alex hey!" she exclaimed going over to her friend and hugging him. Kyler smiled lightly at Crystal.

"She always this..peppy?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

**Malibu Globe Stadium- Hannah Montana Concert- Friday Night **

"Hey Everybody!" Miley called out to a crowd of screaming fans her blonde Hannah wig was set on perfectly. Hannah had been performing for many many years and she appealed to crowds all of all ages. She had married Mike Standley and gone on a break while she was pregnant and she had been back as Hannah for about five years. "I have someone special for ya'll to meet tonight!" A girl came out in a similar wig to Hannah's. Of course nobody knew it was a wig. "This is my daughter Alexis Texas!" The crowd roared with applause. This miniature version of Hannah looked just like Hannah when she first started performing. "Ya'll got a special treat tonight. Alexis is gonna sing of of my old songs with me and then two that she wrote. Alexis has signed with my record company and tickets for her first concert are on sale tommorrow. Lets hit it guys!" she called to the band. Alexis grabbed a microphone as her mom started singing. Everyone was anxious to hear the girl's voice.

**((A/N: **_Hannah_** Alexis Both)) **

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me _

**Dont close your eyes  
'Cause its a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you **

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve 

**Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I've got you spinnin' **

_Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you _

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yea yea yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got neve 

_You...you need to discover (Discover)  
That part of you that's reaching out to me  
_**And I, Ineed to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey**

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yea, yea, yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

I got nerve  
  
The crowd roared with applause when the song ended. "Hannah! Alexis! Hannah! Alexis!" the chanted over and over until Hannah spoke up. "Thank you everybody! You guys are awesome! Ya'll wanna here Alexis' songs?" she asked as the crowd applaued again. Hannah walked backstage and Alexis smiled at the crowd.

"Hey ya'll I'm a little nervous because this is my frist time performing for anyone but Hannah and Mike," she said with a big smile. Everyone laughed. "This song is called Fearless. And I haven't had a good first date yet so this is about what my perfect first date would be like."

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah **

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In California now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss really somethin' it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
  
"And the next song is called Take a Breath." Alexis said smiling at the crowds reaction to her first song. 

**Walked across the crowded street.  
Sea of eyes cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camaflauge the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter. **

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.  
To our suprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen.  
Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, embrace for cold.  
And it's only for a moment.

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Life isn't suffocating.  
Air isn't over rated.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
Take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

She smiled at the crowd and walked off stage and into Hannah's dressing room. Except Hannah had long curly brown hair. "Hey mom," Alexis said taking off her blonde wig. Alexis Texas was Kali Oken. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Vigeant House- 9476 Okale Way, Malibu- Saturday Afternoon **

Derek was still in bed by 1:30 the next afternoon. His parents, and Kali's parents always bought them tickets to Hannah Montana concerts but Kali couldn't go last night. He woke up to people splashing around in the pool and looked out his window to see his sister, Kali, Crissy, and Candri all out in the pool in their bikini's. His eyes widened with interest and while most teenage guys would be looking at Candri he stared at Kali. He ran down the stairs in his boxers and called Alex, Austin, and Kyler. They were all over about 10 minutes later with fully loaded water guns and they all snuck outside. 

"Oh girls," Kyler called. When they turned the guys blasted the water guys and the girls screamed. Crystal got out and tackled Kyler to the ground while Candri and Crissy pushed the other three guys into the pool with their clothes on. Kali got a huge ultimate blaster out of a chest outside and sprayed the guys. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

"Hey people," Kayliee called out. Miley was with her.

"We got ya'll tickets to see that new girl. Alexis Texas." Miley said. "Except Alex, Kali we might have to go see Aunt Jace."

"Damn," Alex muttered.

"That girl is hot," Derek said. "She performed at the Hannah Montana concert yesterday." Kali smiled lightly to herself. Alex looked over at her and rolled his eyes. Kayliee, knowing Miley's secret means she knew Kali's secret too and she laughed lightly.

* * *

**Malibu Globe Stadium- Alexis Texas Concert- The Next Week **

Alexis Texas sang some of her mom's old songs, The Best of Both Worlds, The Other Side of Me, and If We Were a Movie, and her new song True Love. She wrote True Love when Crissy and Derek finally decided to try and give dating each other a try and a few days later they both laughed it off wondering why they tried to date in the first place. She dedicated it to her best friend and her true love. 

**Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
No, I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand **

True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
He went for her  
And left me standing there  
And this is what I said

It feels like it's gonna be okay  
_(It's gonna be okay)_  
**It feels right  
It just feels that way  
**_(It just feels that way)  
_**It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way **

True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said

Tru-u-ue Love

Derek's face flashed in her mind as she went into her dressing room getting ready to sign autographs for fans. She decided since he liked Alexis more than Kali, Kali was gonna become Alexis.

* * *

**Seaview High- In the Halls- Before Class **

"Where's Kali?" Derek asked Alex as caually possible.

"My mom's giving her a ride to school..she was still getting ready by the time we left." Alex said. Crystal and Candri came up to their lockers. Kyler came running up to everyone.

"Crissy's got a new friend and she's totally hot!" he exclaimed. Crissy came down the hall with a girl with long, straighten brown hair, a very short micromini, a Ralph Laurn v-neck, and Chip and Pepper boots. Her curves were shown off perfectly in all areas. She smiled flirtiously at all the guys, even ones who were taken, and they all drooled as if she was a Victoria Secret model. She and Crissy came up to them.

"Hey guys," the girl said leaning against one of the lockers. "Derek did you study for the math test." Derek stared at her for a while

"Who are you?" he asked lightly. She put a hand on her chest were her heart was.

"I can't believe it..my own best friend doesn't reconize me..I'm heartbroken." she said.

"Kali?!" Derek, Kyler, and Austin all exclaimed. Alex snorted lightly.

"No the Queen of Sheeba." Kali said. "What do you think of my new outfit?" she asked twirling. All three guys stared at her. Crystal's eyes brimmed with jealous seeing she had Kyler's attention.

"You look.." Austin started. "Really..."

"Hot.." Derek said staring at her. Kali beamed.

"Thanks..I've already gotten asked out three times..two which were the dance..and one tonight." Kali said with a smile.

"Did you accept?" Derek asked quickly.

"No.." Kali said. "I'm waiting for a guy who isn't gonna dump me when a prettier girl comes around. Like Brady did."

"What an idiot.." Derek muttered. Kali looked at him rasing her eyebrow. "I mean gotta go." he said and he left.

"Damn still wont notice me," Kali muttered.

"Your doing this for Derek?!" Kyler exclaimed.

"Damn I can't believe I said that out loud." Kali said.

"Kali you are so stupid." Austin said. "He's liked you for like..ever."


	4. Chapter 3

**Seaview High- Gymnasium- Homecoming Dance **

Derek's POV 

I'm happy to finally be at the homecoming dance. Its been cancelled and postponed about 5 times and its already early november! The reason why the dance was postponed was because the game was because of conditions on the field. Gophers had decided that football field was their new home and because of that gopher holes appeared all over the field. So, finally, after the gophers were placed in a wildlife preserve and their holes being filled the homecoming game took place, but we were minus one player. Last month, October, when Kyler was running to catch a pass he stepped in a deep gopher hole and broke his leg. Its been in a cast even since and every girl is treating him like a star, except Kali, which I'm glad for. She played a great game earlier but she left before the dance. I hope it was just to go home and get changed because even though the dance had been cancelled time and time again I still didn't have the guts to ask her. Right now I was sitting at one of the tables with Kyler and Crystal. Alex and Candri were slow dancing and Crissy and Austin were flirting back and forth on the other side of the gym. Kyler was sitting with his cast proped up as he let a bunch of girls sign it. I noticed Crystal hadn't yet and I noticed she looked kinda jealous. I looked up when I heard the gymnasim door opened and my eyes widened when I saw Kali.

**Kali's POV**

I went home right after the game still debating whether or not I would go to the dance. My mom had a beautiful red dress and red heels so I asked and she lent them to me for the night. I let my hair down and shook out my curls and I applied light make-up. My mom drove me to the dance and now I was walking through the doors of the gymnasium only to find everyone looking at me which made my face match my dress with a blush. I spotted Derek, Kyler, and Crystal and I walked over to the table.

"You look beautiful..." Derek said softly. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered sitting next to him. "You look hot-I mean nice." I silently cursed myself. He smiled lightly. Crystal looked over and smiled at us. The song changed and the tempo slowed and I watched Crissy and Austin start to dance and I looked to Alex and Candri who were kissing. I made a face clearly grossed out.

"Kinda gross huh?" Derek commented lightly. I nodded and Crystal agreed. "Do you..uh.." Derek started and I looked over at him. "Uh...wanna..you know..dance?" he asked. I nodded trying to hide my smile as he took my hand leading me to the dance floor. We were inseperable the rest of the night.

**Crystal's POV**

This dance is so stupid! All I'm doing is sitting across from Kyler, who flirts with every girl that comes up to sign his cast. He doesn't care that I haven't yet, because I'm still thinking what I should write. I sighed, I hadn't even danced yet. I think I'm just gonna leave. Before Derek asked Kali to dance I told him I was leaving and I would see him at home. I headed down the street when I heard my name being called and I turned to see Kyler following me on his crutches.

"Don't leave yet.." he said when he finally reached me. I just looked at him and shook my head.

"Why should I stay? I'm bored and there's nothing to do there." I said then I ran ignoring him calling my name. I ran four blocks to my house and ran upstairs to my room and I didn't open the door later when my mom said someone was here to see me.

**Seaview High- Drama Class- Monday Morning**

"Alright everyone listen up now." Mr. Corelli said. "We will be doing High School Musical for our first play of the year. Everyone in class is required to audition. I have combinded the play with High School Musical 2 so learn all the songs." Crystal squealed and looked over at Kali.

"Who should I audition for?" Crystal asked. Derek, Candri, and Kyler all came over to there table

"Sharpay. You already have her hair." Candri said with a smile. "Kali you should audition for Gabriella."

"Why?" Kali asked.

"Because it would be fun!!" Crystal said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Seaview High- Stage- Thursday Morning**"Okay and our last pair Kalisa Oken and Derek Vigent, auditioning for Gabriella and Troy." Mr Corelli announced. Kali and Derek agreed to audition as a pair thinking that neither of them would get the part but now Kali was having second thoughts.

"Derek I can't do it." Kali said nervously.

"You'll be fine Kali. I promise." he told her softly. They walked onto the stage as the music for Everyday came on.

((_Kali_ **Derek** Both))

**Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can**Everyone knew Derek could sing well but everyone was shocked when Kai started to sing

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

Derek looked over at Kali with wide eyes when he continued

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

Because this moment's really all we have

**Everyday  
****of our lives,**

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

While we're young  
and keep the faith

**Everyday**

From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

_Take my hand_

Derek took Kali's hand like Troy did in the movie

**Together we  
will celebrate**

Oh, ev'ryday.

_They say that you should follow_

**and chase down what you dream**

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

**What does is really mean?**

_Oh...No matter where we're going_

**It starts from where we are.**

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

_Everyday_

**from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

_Take my hand;_

together we  
will celebrate  
Oh, ev'ryday.

**We're taking it back,  
****we're doing it here  
****together!**

_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

**We're not gonna lose.**'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

**Everyday  
of our lives**,

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

**Gonna run  
****while we're young**

And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

The backround music joined them

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate

Ev'ryday!Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

_Everyday! _**Yea..**The class clapped Crystal jumped up and down and Austin let out a whistle. "Great job you two." Mr. Corelli said. "Results will be posted tommorrow morning. Good luck to everyone. Class dismissed." As soon as he said that Crystal ran over to Kali.

"You were soooooo good!" she exclaimed. Kali smiled. "Wanna hang out at my place?"

"Actually...I wanted you to come over..to show you something.." Kali said. She decided to show Crystal, Crissy, and Candri the Hannah/Alexis closet.

* * *

**Oken House- 9474** **Okale Way, Malibu- After TryoutsKali led Crystal, Crissy, and Candri up the stairs and into her room and let the all stand in her cramped closet. "Are you ready?" she asked with a grin.**

"Why are we standing in your closet?" Candri asked. Kali laughed.

"Your mom said the same thing to mine when they were our age. So I'm using her line. 'Because behind my closet is..' she pushed her clothes aside revealing two doors with HM & AT on them. She grabbed their hands and dragged them in watching their jaws dropped. Candri shrieked.

"YOUR ALEXIS TEXAS!!" they both cried out looking at Kali. Kali grinned as they all started giggling and gossiping about all the clothes and shoes.

* * *

**Seaview High- Stage's Display Board- Friday MorningCrystal screamed and jumped up and down with Candri. "I'm Sharpay!!" Kali came inside through the double doors.**

"Heey," she greeted her friends as she rolled up on her skateboard. "You got your part?" Crystal nodded. Kali looked at the list her finger trailing along the minor part actors and she shurgged. "I didn't get anything." Crystal bounced up to the poster and pointed to the very top where Kali's name was listing her as Gabriella Montez. "I got the part of Gabriella?! Wait who do I have to kiss!?" Crystal pointed to Derek Vigent. "Derek's Troy? Oh crap."

"Why 'Oh crap?'. I'm a good kisser." Derek said coming up to them. "How are my favorite ladies?" he teased.

"Shut up Derek." Crissy said. "Can't you tell my girl's going through a crisis here?" He smiled sheepishly.

"My bad..." he said Kyler wobbled up on his crutches.

"Hey Crystal sign my cast please?" he said with a grin. She smiled and took a blue sharpie and a red sharpie from her backpack. She signed her name in blue, her favorite color, then drew a heart around it in red.

"ooooooooooooooo," Candri said and Crissy giggled.

"Shut up," Crystal said shoving Candri


End file.
